


hide all the world to me

by kalypsobean



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adjustment Disorder, Aftermath, Cohabitation, Gen, Ignis Has Mental Health Issues, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompto Has Mental Health Issues, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 22:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20610143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean
Summary: Prompto has to vent about living with Ignis sometime. Denial? Totally helps.





	hide all the world to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlterImpulse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlterImpulse/gifts).

It's _hard_ living with Iggy now. Yeah, sure, I've known him since he was fifteen and Ignis was the stuffy dude who lectured a lot and drove Noctis around sometimes, but that was _then_, you know? That was then.

When Noct did what he did, and we all knew he wasn't coming back this time, I got that, but Iggy kind of didn't, you know? It had to be worth something, all that time being strong and there for everyone else and Iggy was going to save Noct, it was going to be different. And then it wasn't, and Iggy kind of just deflated. We stood outside for hours, waiting for the sun to rise and Noct to come out, and in the end me and Gladio, we just dragged him away, and he didn't even struggle, which was weird. But it always passes, right, when you feel like that? You pick yourself up and do the things that gotta be done, and then the world sort of gets its color back, maybe not all at once, but eventually you notice that you're coping. Iggy, well, I guess it works different for him, huh. Maybe 'cos he never broke down the way I did, 'cos I had a lot of shit going on I had to deal with, and maybe 'cos he just had us, you know. We spent a few months just in each other's pockets, me and him and Gladio, and then when Gladio got too restless he took off and it was just us. Us and everyone who wanted us to fix the dark, anyway. 

I really started to look up to Iggy then. He just never seemed to stop, and had all this time for everyone else. He could fix anything and he knew everyone and he kept it all in his head and it was so amazing; he'd just go 'right, there was a crop of that at Saxham, send a truck there with water from the reservoir' and a couple of days later everyone would have food. He worked so many miracles, you know, just stuff like that. For a while I just did what I was told, until I realised he wasn't telling me anymore and he'd taken off to deal with some crisis or another. He like, totally trained me to be him when he wasn't there, and it was kind of cool to be trusted like that, after everything, and yeah. He sort of put the color back in for me, you know? I started taking photos again because of him. 

But when Noct didn't come out he just kind of disappeared in there, into himself. I mean, by then everyone was pretty good on their own, and enough people knew what they were doing that we weren't really needed any more. Most people probably didn't even notice we didn't go back; I heard the celebrations in Lestallum went on for so long they almost ran out of power. There wasn't really a place for us. We could have made one, over again, but when we got to the edge of the city, Iggy just kind of crumpled, and Gladio kept going, because someone had to, I guess, and I stayed, 'cos that's what I've always done, I guess. And for Noct, of course. Noct wouldn't have wanted me to leave Iggy alone, even though he was really zen about the whole thing with Iggy going blind for him. He'd even let Iggy fight with us, almost right after it happened, and I guess it was the right thing, giving him something to do. I guess Noct knew Iggy better than we did.

Iggy kind of waited for the sun, I don't know how long he sat there, on the ground near the city gates, in the middle of the road. It was creepy, with no daemons, but when the sun finally reached him he lifted his face up to it and just kind of straightened out, almost formal posture, and then after a few minutes he said we should go home, and I thought he meant Lestallum, and instead he just walked straight to Noct's old apartment and up all the stairs and hit the door and it just opened. And that's where we live now, me and him. 

Some other people came back, they're rebuilding, and Takka sends us food sometimes, but overall it's pretty quiet, and Iggy just sits, you know, staring at nothing. It's like he gave absolutely everything he had and sometimes he's not even in there. He'll know things, sometimes, before they happen or before I've told him, and if I lay everything out in the kitchen the way he used to he'll cook, but that's about it. It freaks people out, so we don't have many visitors, but I'm okay with that. I go running, sometimes, and I get my people time then. It's kind of nice to have nothing to do for a while, actually. Like maybe I was tired too, but Iggy showed me how to be so busy I didn't notice, and now we're not. So sometimes I sit with him, and talk about how stuff went down, and what it was like, and sometimes he'll smile.

Sometime there's even days where he's like normal, and I'll see him cleaning, or looking out the window, or reading one of those books Gladio sends, the special kind he pays someone to copy just for Iggy, and those days are good. Those days are my favourite. Those days Iggy almost seems to look at me, like he's ready to come out of wherever his mind is.

I guess you think it's weird we ended up with each other like this, huh? But really there's nobody left but Gladio who gets it, and Gladio got out, has a family and stuff. He sends pictures for my scrapbook and I tell Iggy about them, and he smiles, like at least something did come out of it, at least one of us made it. Though I think Gladio has his own issues, and he's burying them in a different way than Iggy is, than I am. I take care of Iggy and sometimes, when I'm out, people ask me how things used to be and I tell them about Noct, about school and sneaking out and playing video games and the park where I used to run. Iggy sits, I guess having the time to himself he's never had, and Gladio got married. 

I'm not sure I'd change anything, I mean. I still don't like people looking at me, and when I get home to Iggy after dealing with all those people, it's like being free, you know. I don't have to spend every day with people looking at me funny or whispering about me or asking about Noct. Iggy gets me and lets me be, even though sometimes I do miss him telling me to sit down in the car or to aim better or that I should be quiet. Sometimes I miss all that so much I can't breathe, and somehow Iggy knows and he'll find me, and we'll sit together, in the park or the overlook, where it all kind of started, and we'll smell the grass and the air and sometimes we'll cry until it's all we can do just to walk home. Sometimes we'll sit for hours, overnight even, as if the next sunrise is going to be different. And then when we get home, Iggy will make those pastries, or maybe that chicken rice Noctis really liked, and I can't help it, I think one day he'll get through this and maybe it's today. It never is, though. But that's cool, still. I'll be there when it is. For Noct, you know. And I couldn't imagine being without Iggy, now, either, but he'll get a big head if I told him that, so I just remind him to shower and make him food when he doesn't, and keep talking to him.

I think it helps me too. And we're good, we are. We're getting there. Iggy just needs a bit more time.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt in the letter was 'Prompto and Ignis after the end working with and accepting each other's physical and mental disabilities/illnesses and becoming a loving couple fluff'.


End file.
